


Let Loose

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Nari’s hazel eyes sparked as she wrapped her arms around Ardyn’s neck, kissing him hungrily.“How stressed are you, Dyn-Dyn?” she asked, nibbling his lip.She heard rips and only blinked to see Ardyn ripping her dress neatly off her body.  “Let’s say I need to…let loose a few appendages.”Requested by smol-nari on tumblr.





	Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolnari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolnari/gifts).



> Nari belongs to smol-nari, Ardyn belongs to Square Enix, my sanity doesn't seem to want to belong to me...
> 
> Enjoy!

Nari sighed to herself.  She was sprawled out on the king-sized bed, hugging all the fluffy pillows she could gather.  It ended with her being buried by all the pillows and cushions she could find in the cottage.  She had her own fort, but it was just missing something.

“I’m back, my little imp~!”

Nari’s eyes lit up as she heard her beloved come into their home.  She snuggled herself down more, lying in wait as she heard heavy footsteps climb up the stairs.

“Well now, here’s a little fort that I can conquer.”

Nari squealed as she was nearly flattened and pillows went everywhere.  Ardyn grinned as he pinned his betrothed down, laughing as she wriggled under him.

“No~!” she whined and he peppered her face with kisses.  “You ruined my fort!”

“Ah, well, now I know how my dear nephew feels.”

Nari tilted her head as he stroked her head fondly.

“Did he break into another base?” she asked.

“Yes,” Ardyn sighed.  “But to be fair, I did take something of his.  He just threw a temper tantrum.”

He hooked a finger under her chin and tilted it up.  “I’m stressed, my darling.  Do you think you could cheer me up?”

Nari’s hazel eyes sparked as she wrapped her arms around Ardyn’s neck, kissing him hungrily.

“How stressed are you, Dyn-Dyn?” she asked, nibbling his lip.

She heard rips and only blinked to see Ardyn ripping her dress neatly off her body.  “Let’s say I need to…let loose a few appendages.”

Nari’s heart skipped a beat as the Scourge dripped from his face and he hastily stripped himself.  He placed his hands under Nari’s back, arching it and kissing his way down her chest, tongue playing with her nipples.  Nari mewled under his attentions, wriggling happily.

“Dyn-Dyn…” she whined.

“Patience, my little Emmy,” Ardyn murmured as he pressed his lips above her clitoris.  “You know I love to take my time worshipping your heavenly body.”

Nari moaned as his tongue traced the perimeter of her pussy.  He flicked her clitoris a couple of times, delighting in her pleasure before rubbing up and down her damp opening.

“Mmm, my dear, you’re still as sweet as ever.”

Nari threw her head back as he buried his tongue in her pussy, grabbing her supple ass to squeeze it.  She reached down to grab his hair, gasping as dark tentacles grabbed her wrists and pinned them down. 

Ardyn looked up at her deviously, the tentacles from his back wriggling in anticipation.  He parted her ass cheeks, smirking as he saw she still had her butt plug in.  He looked back up at her face and one tentacle reached up to push against her lips.

Nari opened her mouth and took in the tentacle eagerly.  The tentacle began thrusting into her moist mouth and Ardyn licked his lips, burying his face between her thighs, hungrily eating her out.  Nari moaned around the tentacle, wriggling against the ones holding her down.

Nari whined when the tentacle left her mouth and gasped when Ardyn plopped the plug out of her ass.  The tentacle went straight to her gaping hole and slid in, making her cry out in pleasure.

“Ah, Ardyn!  So good~!”

Ardyn chuckled as he sat back, bringing a second tentacle to rub against her pussy.  Two more tentacles grabbed her ankles and held her legs apart.  Nari cried out again when her pussy was penetrated and the tentacles began thrusting into her slutty holes in tandem.

Ardyn sat up in between her legs, stroking his thick length as he watched her being fucked relentlessly.  Nari had her tongue out, eyes glazed with pleasure as she rocked against the tentacles.

“Ardyn~!”

“Yes, my sweet?” Ardyn chuckled, licking his lips as he watched her hips convulse under the pleasure that was being delivered to her.  “Mmm, you look like you’re in paradise, Nari.  Like you want something else?”

“Yes, yes, Ardyn, ah~!”

Ardyn laughed again, stroking himself faster and groaning.  “Are these not enough, you greedy girl?  Are you not full enough already?”

Nari whined, scrambling in her restraints.  Ardyn grinned as he leaned over her, eyeing how she writhed in pleasure.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered.

“Your huge cock!” Nari cried out.  “Please, please, please, I’ll be a good girl.”

Ardyn hummed and sat back, slowing down in his strokes.  He smirked.

“Then cum, like a good girl,” he said, the tentacles working faster.

Nari’s eyes rolled back as she bucked her hips, moaning louder and louder as her pleasure built up quicker.

“Ardyn~!  I’m close, I’m gonna cum, gonna…Ardyn~!”

Ardyn laughed as she arched her body, crying out.  He moaned a little as her pussy and ass clamped down on his tentacles her orgasm turning her brain into mush. 

He smirked as he slowly pulled the tentacle out of her pussy and lifted her hips.  Nari sucked in a sharp breath when it wriggled into her ass, joining the one that was already inside her.  She groaned as her ass was stretched out so nicely.

“Ardyn, please~!”

“Oh, my poor darling,” Ardyn cooed as he dragged her closer to him.  “You’re so needy…so greedy…so hungry for my cock…”

Nari’s eyes widened as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

“Ready, my sweet?”

Nari sighed as she looked up at him, looking dazed.  “Always, my love…”

Ardyn grinned deviously, then plunged into her soaking pussy.  Nari screamed in pleasure, her body spasming as her pussy gripped his thick cock.

Ardyn licked his lips with a pleased hum.  “Good girl…”

Nari’s moans bounced off the wall as he held her shoulders down and began fucking her roughly.  Their eyes met, Nari’s were barely open whilst Ardyn took in her pleasured face with wide golden orbs.

“Such a good girl,” he cooed and Nari moaned louder.  “Yes, take my cock, my slutty princess.  You belong to me and me alone, don’t you forget it.”

“Never,” Nari moaned.  “I’ll always be yours!  Use me, I’m yours to please!”

Ardyn threw his head back, pounding her poor pussy as her ass was wrecked by the two tentacles.  He leaned down and kissed her aggressively, picking up his pace.

It wasn’t too long until Nari began screaming higher and louder.  Ardyn grinned victoriously and leaned to her ear.

“Cum for me,” he demanded.

Nari’s eyes rolled back and she bucked her hips, her second orgasm tearing through her.  Ardyn tossed his head back and groaned, closing his eyes in bliss as he came deep inside her.

Nari sighed as one by one, the tentacles disappeared.  Finally, Ardyn pulled out of her, his cum staining the sheets and pillows around them.

They cuddled amongst the pillows, Ardyn purring as he cradled the back of her head.  Nari purred back as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

“Feel better?” she asked.

“Much, my dearest.”  Ardyn kissed her forehead sweetly and laid his head down.

Nari grinned as she hugged him tighter.  They spent the rest of the day in bed, enjoying their afterglow and each other.


End file.
